Girls Generation
by NoelMistyAlyssa
Summary: Girls Generation is the hottest girl band In Kanto Sinnoh Hoenn Johto and The Orange Islands. But they have stiff competition, Boyzone. What will happen between them? Lot's of Songs within. ContestShipping PokeShipping IkariShipping and my own ship.
1. Girls Generation Intro

Girls Generation

Inspired by LadyMarMar's My Life Would Suck Without You: Girl or Boy.

Summary: Girls Generation is the hottest girl band in Kanto Sinnoh Hoenn Johto and the Orange Islands. But they have competition: Boyzone, the most popular boy band. What will happen between them? Lot's of Songs within, featuring PokeShipping IkariShipping ContestShipping, and my own ship.

I'm really sorry I didn't update for 10 months exactly! O.o I will upload a new chapter recently, But before that I did edit the first 3 chapters, they're different, please check it out!

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Chap. 1 Girls Generation Intro

Narrator:

Girls Generation is a group of three Girls. They're the hottest girl band in Kanto, Sinnoh, Hoenn, Johto and the Orange Islands.

Leader: Alyssa Russo, born 09/26/1991, age 19 (My OC). She has long light brown curly hair with red highlights, and hazel gold eyes. Lead singer and guitarist.

Member: Misty Waterflower, born 03/15/1992, age 18. She has long curly orange hair, with cerulean blue eyes, drums and vocal.

Member: Maybelline Maple, born 09/06/1992, age 18. She has brown hair that reaches a little bit past her shoulders, with sapphire blue eyes, keyboards and vocal.

Manager: Rachel Cyrus, born 05/7/1986, age 25. She has jet-black hair with brown highlights, with lime green eyes.

They are best friends; they live in a huge mansion with a sparkling GG on top (Girls Generation) with indoor and outdoor pools, spas, arcade rooms, and huge closets… A house any girl would kill for.

Normal POV

"Girls! Living Room Now!" Rachel yelled over a Mic.

"What do you thinks going on?" Alyssa said with a worried expression written all over her face.

"Stop worrying Alyssa, we'll be fine!" Misty said with a thumbs up, Alyssa smiled.

They arrived at the living room, sure took a long walk.

"Sit girls." Rachel said with a stern voice. The girls gulped but sat down anyway.

"As you have heard, Boyzone has a new member, Ashton Ketchum, and a really strong member at that, he can sing and dance and play the bass guitar."

"We know we saw on TV." May replied.

"That Ash is pretty cute." Misty said with a small smile on her face.

Alyssa and May looked at each other and laughed.

"Ooh Misty has a crush." May said while giggling.

"I do not!" Misty said with a blush forming on her face.

"Than why are you blushing?" Alyssa said while smiling at Misty.

"Oh Ash!" Alyssa and May said together while laughing their butts off.

Misty stuck her tongue out at them.

"Girls! Back to the subject!"

They immediately shut up.

"Like I said, Ash is strong member making Boyzone bigger and better. They have four members, and we only have three, so were picking a new member." Rachel said with a serious look on her face.

"Really? Yay a new friend!" May chirped.

"Sounds good to me, we could always use a vocal boost." Alyssa said with a wink.

"I guess no harm will be done with one more girl in GG." Misty said while rubbing her chin. "Ok, when are auditions?"

"Tomorrow get ready cause there will be lots of people. Sleep well tonight." Rachel said while leaving.

"Tomorrow is gonna be a long day." Alyssa said while sighing.

"Yeah we better get enough rest." Misty said while opening the door to her room.

"Goodnight girls."

Yay chapter 1 is done! Who will they pick for their new member? Find out in chapter 3.

_Alyssa T._


	2. Boyzone Intro

Girls Generation chapter 2 Boyzone Intro

I'm really sorry I didn't update for 10 months exactly! O.o I will upload a new chapter recently, But before that I did edit the first 3 chapters, they're different, please check it out!

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR THE SONGS

Narrator :

Boyzone is the hottest boy band in Kanto Sinnoh Hoenn Johto and The Orange Islands.

Leader: Andrew Hayden, born 11/28/1991, age 19. He has Grassy green hair, with emerald green eyes to match. Lead singer and guitarist.

Member: Paul Shinji, born 04/30/1991, age 19. He has Purple short hair, and coal black eyes, drums and vocal.

Member: Aaron Johnson, born 07/07/1991, age 19 (My OC). He has short brown hair, with ocean blue eyes, keyboards and vocal.

Member: Ashton Ketchum, born 10/30/1991, age 19. He has Spiky black hair, with chocolate brown eyes, bass guitar and vocal.

Manager: Ross Geller, born 01/17/1984, age 27. He has short black hair, with silver grey eyes.

Normal POV

Meanwhile In front of a huge mansion stood five guys.

"Well Ash, this is it, the BZ (BoyZone) mansion." Ross said proudly.

"WOW!" Ash said with his jaw dropping.

"Huh! You haven't seen anything yet." Drew smirked.

"Yeah, it gets better on the inside, come on we'll show you around" Aaron said with a friendly smile.

They walked trough a beautiful front yard to a huge front door. It opened automatically showing a huge room with a crystal chandelier. Paul just walked away. They walked in and saw a huge living room, with sofa's, beanbag chairs, flat screen TV's, video games… Anything a boy would dream of.

"This is our living room, and on your right is the kitchen with double door's. The Dining room is on your left, but we usually eat at the bar table in front of the kitchen." Ross said. Ash was speechless.

"The outdoor pool is through those glass doors, so is the tennis court and the gardens. The indoor pool is down that escalator, to your right, through the door with the wave on it. And next to the pool is the arcade room, and the door after that is the karaoke room."

"You have a karaoke room?" Ash said with his eyes wide.

"Of course, and right across the pool is the indoor sports room, with table tennis, pool tables and stuff. And next to that is the Movie Theater." Aaron smiled.

"Holy Crap! This place is awesome!" Ash was over excited.

Drew smirked.

"And if you go up the escalator, it's our bedrooms." Ross said while they all stepped on the escalator.

"The first Bedroom on the left with the double doors is mine." Aaron said while pointing to his door.

"The second bedroom on the left with rose carved into the door is mine." Drew said while fixing his hair.

"The first bedroom on the right is yours, the second is Paul's. Ross's room is through that hallway, so good night." Aaron walked into his room.

"Yeah goodnight." Ash said while opening the door.

"Holy crap!" The room was huge, with a king size bed. A flat screen TV, DVD player, Xbox, Wii… On the end of the room was a closet, walk in. Than he looked into the bathroom, it was huge with a shower and a bathtub.

"Wow this is to much for me!" said the boy from a small town.

"Might as well get some sleep." He took a shower and went to bed.

* * *

Next morning, Ash woke up after a nice night of sleep, 8 am. He felt like some music, so he plugged his black iPhone in the room's boom box, and picked his favorite song, just dance by Misty Waterflower, and turned up the volume.

_I've had a little bit too much, much_

_All of the people start to rush, start to rush by_

_How does he twist that dance? Can't find my drink or man_

_Where are my keys? I lost my phone, phone_

_What's going on on the floor?_

_I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore_

_Keep it cool, what's the name of this club?_

_I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright_

_Just dance!_

"Ash! Open this door!" Yelled Drew.

Ash opened the double doors and saw Drew, Aaron, Ross and even Paul was there.

"Uhh what's going on?" Ash asked while rubbing the back of his head.

"What the hell are you listening to?" Drew yelled.

"Just dance, by Girls Gen.."

Drew smirked.

"Don't even say that name, let's set the rules here, say nothing to do with that crap of a band, don't listen to their songs, don't read their news, they are rivals ok? They're competition! Understood?"

Everyone Stared at Ash, He just sweatdropped.

"Um ok, I guess I could live without them."

"Good we'll see you at breakfast." They walked away leaving Ash's sweatdrop growing bigger. But he decided to brush it aside, so he turned it off and went to take a shower.

"Morning everyone." Ash said while drooling over the buffet like breakfast table.

"Yeah morning." Aaron said while finishing his milk.

"Ash finish your breakfast and meet us in the living room." Drew said while leaving.

"Ok." Ash said while inhaling his food.

Living room

"Ok Ash, we've had one album only, but we're one of the best boy bands out there because of our skills and charm, and because we have great songwriters. Do you know our songs?" Ross asked.

"Not all of them."

"Here." Aaron said while handing him an album. It had a picture of Drew Paul and Aaron posing in front of a wall of green leaves. On the Right bottom corner it says Boyzone Viva La Vida, Ash turns it around and it says.

_Boyzone Debut Album: Viva La Vida_

_1. Viva La Vida_

_2. Down_

_3. Dirty Little Secret_

_4. She's No You_

_5. Not Your Birthday_

_6. Beautiful Soul (Drew solo)_

_7. Bye Bye Bye (Paul solo)_

_8. What Hurts the Most (Aaron solo)_

"I've heard all of these songs before, Ash said with a nod.

"Of course you have! We've sold over 1 million copies around the world!" Ross screamed.

"You'll learn our songs later, but first we need you to look at this." Aaron handed him another album.

Ash looked at it, and raised an eyebrow at them.

"What's this?" Ash asked while holding up an Girls Generation Album.

"Know yourself and your opponent, than you'll never lose." Ross said wisely.

Ash examined it. There was a picture of three attractive girls. Misty was on the left winking, Ash blushed. Alyssa was in the middle blowing a kiss; May was on the right Smiling with both eyes closed. (You know anime style) The back round was orange and pink, on the right bottom corner, it says:

_Girls Generation_ in pretty cursive letters, and under that it says Umbrella, Ash turns it around.

_Girls Generation Debut Album Umbrella_

_1. Umbrella_

_2. Don't Stop The Music_

_3. Love Story_

_4. Fly_

_5. Potential Breakup Song_

_6. La La Land (Alyssa solo)_

_7. Just Dance (Misty solo)_

_8. If I Were A Boy (May solo)_

"I've heard all of these songs too." Ash remarked.

"Yeah cause they sold over a million copies too!" Aaron replied.

"Why are we in such public rivalry?" Ash asked, " Everyone knows about the boy band girl band war."

"And they give it a lot of attention too." Ross said, "The public rivalry is because we're all fighting for the highest title The Celestial Band in 8 months, and they're our biggest competition for the title, also our biggest obstacle. We can't lose to a bunch of girls, horrible publicity. But it will be a whole other situation if we win; it's worth the risk, because Boyzone The Celestial Band sounds to good."

"Celestial Band? I remember watching Shinee win it almost 4 years ago."

"Yeah and now it's our turn to be on top, Ash you're an important member, we don't want the girls to win highest title, if they do, we'll never be able to raise our heads in front of them again. We can't lower our guards just because they're girls, they're important rivals. Now let's go rehearse our songs, and start working on new songs for our upcoming album." Drew said.

After 8 hours of practice, Ash was exhausted, he went to his room, and fell asleep humming just dance.

* * *

Writing boys is hard! So sorry if that chapter sucked. The songs in the albums, except for some of the solos can all be played with those instruments, that's why the songs are random. You could check it out my playlist on youtube if u wanna see how their performances kinda look like in visual, watch the band playing in the back round. They would be performing mostly like Love Story, Fly, Potential Breakup Song, La La land, Viva la Vida, Dirty Little Secret, She's No You, Not Your Birthday, Beautiful Soul and What Hurts The Most. Kinda confusing but just check it out. The Playlist URL will be in my profile.

P.S. The lead singers don't walk around on stage in the story cause they're playing the guitar.

Suggestions will be great; Criticism and questions are all welcome.

Thanks for reading.

_Alyssa T._


	3. Auditions a new GG

Chap. 3 Auditions A New GG

I do not own Pokemon.

Morning at the GG mansion, the girls were getting ready for the auditions.

"You think we'll find anyone good?" Alyssa asked while brushing her hair.

"Well it depends, if there are good ones, we sure will." May was putting on red rose earrings.

"Yeah I hope they don't suck." Misty sighed while putting a yellow star in her hair.

"Girls, we need to get going." Rachel said while walking toward the door. The girls went into the limo, after a short ride, they arrived at auditorium.

* * *

"Oh my god! There must be thousand of girls here!" Alyssa said with her sunglasses dropping her face.

"And there must be a few hundred boys too." Misty sighed.

The girls laughed.

"Well this is it, please god let us come out alive." May said in a serious tone, everyone sweatdropped.

"At least it's guarded." Alyssa said as the Limo door opened.

"Ahhhh!" Thousands of girls and boys screamed on the top of there lungs, loud enough to make anyone deaf.

Alyssa stepped out of the limo, In a black strapless dress that reached her mid thigh, with a gold belt on her waist.

"Alyssa Ahhhhh! I LOVE YOU!"

"Your AWESOME Ahhhh!" Alyssa smiled.

"Ahhh!" Swarms of girls and boys fainted.

Next was May, she was in a red halter dress, with her hair tied up with a red rose, and matching rose earings.

" Oh My Gawd May! Ahh!"

"You rock May!" She winked at them, causing a lot more fans to go unconscious.

Misty stepped out after that, She was in a yellow spaghetti strap V neck dress that perfectly hugged her curves. Her hair was held back with a star hairpin.

"Misty! Ahhh! It's Misty!"

"Your AMAZING Ahhh!" Misty blew a kiss at them, More fans need an ambulance.

* * *

"Anymore screaming and I'll be deaf." Alyssa said while walking to her seat in the middle.

"There's a lot more where that came from." Misty sat down on Alyssa's left.

"It's really getting annoying." May took her seat on Alyssa's right.

"Ready girls?" Rachel Asked. They nodded.

"Let the first girl in."

"Holy Crap! It's GG! I'm your biggest fan, I have all your posters, and all of your songs…"

"Can crazy fans sing?" Misty whispered

"Let's give them a shot." Alyssa whispered back.

"I even have a strand of your hair May!"

"What will you be singing today?" May asked nervously.

"Oh My Gawd! May just asked me a question!" Everyone sweatdropped.

"What hurts the most." Music played.

"I…can…take the rain on the roof…of this empty house…." Her voice cracked.

"Sorry but next." Alyssa said with a huge sweatdrop. Another girl came in.

"Eek! GGs! I love you guys! I have your posters songs, I know everything about you guys!"

"Not again!" Mays head dropped.

"Just sing." Misty was starting to get annoyed.

"If I were a boy then." Music started.

"If I were a boooy." Completely out of tune.

"Next!" Misty yelled, I mean it was her song.

Next came in a ... Boy?

"Um sorry, we only take girl members" Alyssa said sweetly.

"I am a girl." He replied in a high pitchy voice. Everyone sweatdropped.

"You see?" He started to wink and blow kisses at the girls, There eyes turned into dots.

"Like check out my new purse, I got a necklace to, you like my mini skirt?" He said while lifting his skirt and winking at them. The girls gagged.

"Ok! That does not make you a girl."Alyssa screamed, she hates it when boys think girls are shallow, and only care about shopping.

"I'll never know how he got past the guards, aren't they supposed to see if there girls?" May said while scratching her head.

"This is such a insult, Get out!" Misty yelled while clenching her fists with a huge anime angry mark on her head.

"This a gonna be a long annoying day." Alyssa sighed.

* * *

"Next.' Misty said with pieces of hair sticking out. ( Anime style ) They were exhausted, lying on the table.

Number 107

"Ahh! The GGs!" yelled a blue haired girl.

After a hundred screaming off key fans, Misty was just calling:

"Next!"

"Wait! Give me a chance, I can do this." Smiled the bluenette.

"Fine, You better not disappoint me!" Misty growled.

"Falling for you please."

_I don't know, but I think I may be falling for you._

She sang in a sweet voice, everyone immediately sat up to listen.

_Dropping so quickly._

_Maybe I should keep this to myself, wait until I know you better._

_I am trying not to tell you, but I want to._

_I'm scared of what you'll say, so I'm hiding what I'm feeling, But I'm tired of holding this inside my head._

The group smiled, and sang:

_I've been spending all my time just thinking bout you._

_I don't know what to do: I think I'm falling for you._

_I've been waiting all my life and now I've found you._

_I don't know what to do;_

The group walked to this girl, She was about there age with sea blue hair and sapphire eyes.

_I think I'm falling for you, I'm falling for you._

There voices blended perfectly.

"She's the one." Alyssa said with a big smile.

"Finally!" Misty yelled.

"Yay a new friend." May chirped.

"What's your name?"

"Dawn, Dawn Berlitz."

"Well Dawn welcome to girls generation." Alyssa gave dawn a hug.

"Really? Are you serious? Oh my gawd!" Dawn had sparkles in her eyes.

"Really welcome." Misty said sweetly.

"Pinch Me!"

"Haha there's no need, we need you to move in, do you have your Luggage?"

"Yeah there in my car."

"Then let's go get them."

The double doors opened, bloodcurdling screams were heard again. They fought through swarms of fans, finally at Dawns pink punch buggy. She opened her trunk.

"Wow you have lot's of luggage, all cloths huh?" Misty remarked.

"Hey, I'm a girl right?" Dawn said with a wink.

"You acting like a GG already." Alyssa laughed.

* * *

In front of the GG mansion

"Pinch me!" Dawn shrieked.

"Just come on."

They walked through a garden full of gorgeous flowers.

The front door opened, they saw a room with a crystal chandelier.

"Come on we'll show you around." Alyssa said while grabbing Dawns hand.

"This is our living room. And the kitchen is to your right, with the silver double doors, The dining room is next to the kitchen, Our pool is outside those doors, so is the Jacuzzi there's a outdoor spa too." Misty said with a happy smile. Dawn was shocked.

"And down those escalators, we have our indoor pool, massage room, facial room, makeup room, nail room, hair room and the spa room. There will be people waiting inside if you need them. Oh, and they have names on the door, you can't miss it."

Dawns jaw dropped.

"And if you keep on going, we have a karaoke room, a movie room, a arcade room, and a bowling room." Alyssa finished proudly.

"Oh M Gee, Are you serious? This place is heaven!" Dawn said surprised.

"Yeah definitely heaven." May said happily.

"Alright if you go up the escalators it's our rooms, they have our names on them, and yours is the second door to your right." Rachel explained.

"Now lets sit and get to know each other!" May said excitedly! They all sat down in the living room.

"So, where are you from?" Misty asked.

"I'm from twin…"

"Wait how about we let her introduce herself?" Alyssa said. They all nodded.

"I'm Dawn Berlitz, from twinleaf town. I'm 16 turning 17 in a few months, my favorite color is pink, and my favorite flower is the pink carnation."

"Pink huh? Nice." Alyssa said.

"Thanks!" Replied the happy blunette "So what's your favorite color?"

"I like blue, but I were black most. May likes red, Misty likes yellow." Alyssa answered.

"Cool, how about favorite flower?" Dawn asked eagerly.

"Alyssa likes blue roses, May likes red ones, and I like Lilies. Do you know where were from?" Misty asked.

"Yeah, Alyssa's from Goldenrod city, May's from Petalburg city, and Misty's from Cerulean city. It's kinda funny how were all from different regions. I'm from Sinnoh, Alyssa's from Johto, May's from Hoenn and Misty's From Kanto." Dawn said with a laugh.

"Hello? I'm apart of this group too." Rachel yelled.

"Oh sorry." Alyssa said surprised "Rachel is from Neon town. She likes purple and her favorite flower is the violet."

"Thank you. So Dawn do you know all of our songs?"

"Of course! I can sing them backwards."

"Good tomorrow we rehearse, we have a concert with Boyzone next week, Can you handle that?" Rachel asked.

"Don't worry, I sing in front of people all the time." Dawn gave them a Thumbs up.

"Ok, and remember, we HATE Boyzone, especially that arrogant Drew, understood?" May yelled with fire in her eyes.

"Yeah, That's easy." Dawn said with confidence.

"Our concerts are always like showdowns, we'll sing our songs and they'll sing theres, see who's better. But before that we have press conference for you, ready?" Rachel asked.

"Of course!" Dawn shouted with excitement.

"Great! We should get some sleep, come on let's go see you room."

Dawn opened her doors.

"OMG! Is this really my room?"

"Yeah, all yours." Misty said with a big smile.

A queen sized bed, TV, a pretty makeup table, And a walk in closet bigger that her old room.

"Now this is what I call a closet." Dawn said with excitement written all over her face.

"Check the bathroom."

There was a huge bubble bath.

"Are you sure that's not a pool?" Dawn asked with her eyes wide."

"It's a bubble bath tub and there's the shower." Rachel said with a laugh.

"You have a TV in here?" Dawn gasped.

"Yeah In case you get bored when you're in the bubble bath." Said May.

"Some one Tell me I'm not dreaming!"

"Your not, But you should get to it, lot's of rehearsals tomorrow." Rachel said seriously.

"Good night." The girls left.

"Uh huh." Said the freaked out new GG. She had no idea any of this would happen, but there she was, in the GG mansion, in her own room.

* * *

That chapter was similar to the previous one, sorry bout that. This chap was hard to write, since they were always talking. Well tell me what you think. Suggestions will be Great, Criticism and questions are all welcome.

_Alyssa T._


End file.
